Why do I love you
by The Dreamer knight
Summary: ES duro para manny en eligir entre ser heroe o villano, ahora tiene que eligir entre olvidar o luchar por una chica... una historia de MxZ o tal vez no todo depende... en su opinion...


_**Ok si se puede si se puede, solamente me queda poco tiempo antes de entregar este**_

_**fic lo bueno que si estoy inspirado, gracias a dios**_

_**siiiiiii, ok como sea, lo que toy orita inspirado es de un nueva pero antigua forma de**_

_**contar historias, la inspiracion me llego en una clase de ingles jejejejeje empezamos**_

_**ps el tigre es de nick y la cancion de i hate everything about you**_

_**es de three days grace...**_

**Why do I love you?**

_"A pasado dias desde el ultimo accidente amoroso y a la vez desastroso de aquellos dos muchachos. Unos jovenes llenos de juventud y una maldad por parte de su familia. Muchos dirian que no se ven muy bien juntos, y a otros que son puros problemas. Sin importar que ellos de alguna forma u otra andan juntos. Regresan despues de peleas o complicaciones, la razon aun se desconoce. Solamente se sabe que esa muchacha llamada Zoe Aves, ama sinceramente a un moreno. Un moreno, con poderes felinos, llamado Manny Rivera, hero o no, eso no le importaba a Zoe. Y que pasa con Manny, al parecer el chico tiene problemas, ya que no sabe elegir correctamente lo que el quiere de verdad."_

Manny: No puedo creer que haya caido otra vez con las artimañas de La cuervo, dijo con un tono de enfado.

Frida: Hay Manny, quien te entiende, ya la conoces y aun haci regresas como los drogadictos a la cocaina, le responde su mejor amiga con una forma de incomprension.

Manny: wow, que ejemplo frida, no me apolles tanto, contesta sarcasticamente al comentario de su amiga.

Frida: no te preocupes Manny, ya estas lejos de ella, y se que no vas a volver a caer en sus planes.

Manny: pueda que tengas razon, dijo con un poco de alivio, pero lo que me vendria bien seria patrullar las calles.

Frida: muy bien Manny, te acompañaria pero tengo que practicar con mi banda, tu muy bien sabes que es un largo camino para la fama.

Al despedirce entre si, cada quien toma su rumbo. Manny, ya convertido en el tigre, va columpiandose entre los edificios. Buscando algo que lo distraiga del "accidente" con la cuervo. Y sin lograr su meta, el no deja de pensar en ella, pensando en que es lo que ve en ella. Pasan las horas pero no logra encontrar su respuesta. Cansado de andar de vuelta en vuelta, decide en decender y caminar un poco. Al hacer esto aterrisa cerca de una tienda de electronicos, que para su suerte tienen la radio prendida. Ya la siguiente cancion iba a salir al aire, y el por curiosidad se queda para escuchar la cancion. El esperaba que la cancion lo distragiera pero para su suerte no fue eso.

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven´t missed you yet**_

Manny queda concentrado en la letra de la cancion, y no para de pensar en La cuervo al paso que la cancion sale de la radio.

_**Every roommate kept awake**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make**_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**But I haven´t missed you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to thing about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

Esta ultima frace hace reaccionar a Manny, viendose a si mismo, recordando viejos recuerdos. Recuerdos casi olvidados, donde sale por primera vez la cuervo en su vida. El quedo impresionado por esa chica, misteriosa y oculta siempre en la obscuridad. Le faciono eso, pero despues del atentado en la fiesta de su mejor amiga, vio que que no era lo que esperaba. Al derrotarla y quedar todo bien, el se acordo de aquel sentimiento que tuvo despues de que ella se fue. Un sentimiento que solamente se podia ir cuando estaba cercas de ella.

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven´t missed you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to thing about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

No podia entender por que sentia eso hacia una muchacha que segun el odiaba. Una que hacia maldades, y que siempre quebrantaba la ley. No sabia el por que la amaba.

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**About you, I know**_

_**Only when you stop to think about it**_

_**About me, do you know**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

_**You hate everything about me**_

_**Why do you love me**_

Manny: es cierto tu como yo, ambos nos odiamos, pero en el fondo yo se que tu me amas... y yo...

_**I hate**_

_**You hate**_

_**I hate**_

_**You love me**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you...**_

Al terminar la cancion Manny queda pensativo por un rato. Estaba perdido en su mundo buscando una respuesta. Al pasar diez minutos el sale de su tranze y con unos ojos decididos a todo.

Manny: ya tengo la respuesta, dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras se lanzaba entre los edificios...

**Fin.**

**Aqui termina mi fic**

**no le sigo mas ya que quiero algo de suspenso y duda entre ustedes los lectores**

**pero se que cada quien sabe su respuesta**

**y por mi parte solo queda decir que esto no es un fic de MxZ**

**o tal vez si? eso se los dejo decidir por ustedes mismos...**

**jejejejajajajaja whahahahahahahaha... adios.**


End file.
